


Misadventures of a Left Radius

by TessaDoesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Quinlan Voss' Left Radius, medics, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/pseuds/TessaDoesThings
Summary: Quinlan Voss is in the Medbay aboard the Negotiator. The Medic is unamused, but Obi-Wan definitely is.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Misadventures of a Left Radius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallusRostromegalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/gifts).



> The Medic here, Bore, belongs to Projie, creator of the soft wars series. Thank you for lending him to me!

“With all due respect, what the ever-loving kriff, General Voss.” The medic baring down on Quinlan grinds out, his tone making it clear exactly how little respect the thinks is due. Quinlan responds with a shameless grin. He considers saluting in response, but he’s also certain that if he moves his arm again, it will A: hurt like hell, and B: Invite the Medic’s full rage upon him again.

“He does tend to elicit that reaction,” Obi-Wan responds from where he’s perched in a slightly-to-small metal chair in the corner.

“How have you not been murdered by a medic yet.” The medic crosses his arms, setting his datapad down.

“It’s my natural talent?” Quinlan attempts to cut off the building rant. He has little success. 

“Natural talent my shebs, your usual medic must have the patience of a saint.” That’s… probably a fair description of Bant, Quinlan admits. “This kind of thing takes real effort to achieve. You have put in an impressively stupid effort.” The medic deadpans, even as he slips on the pair of gloves Obi-Wan had procured from... somewhere.

“Hey!” Quinlan responds in outrage. “I hardly do this on purpose.” Quinlan pointedly ignores the way Obi-Wan is barely restraining laughter. It bleeds into the force like a leaking cup.

“Hold still while I set this. Sir.” The medic tacked on the title at the end, and Quinlan fights back a cringe in response to it, even as jokingly disrespectful as it is here. He still can’t believe anyone thinks he should ever be an authority figure. “This will hurt a lot when I set it back into place.”

“I have broken a bone before.” This sets Obi-Wan off into cackles because the younger Jedi is actually a brat at heart, and Quinlan will testify to that in court. It’s one of the only things he’d testify to.

“I’m aware, I have your medical record.” The medic drones back at Quinlan, as though Quinlan has just informed him the space is big. Obi-Wan manages to get his laughter back under control, and really, someone ought to inform him that no one should be able to look that dignified while barely restraining laughter.

“Bore, I do believe,” Obi-Wan wheezes out between laughs. “That Master Voss has broken this exact bone before.” He adds, and there’s an almost predatory edge to it that. Like Obi-Wan is channel Yoda, just before he leaps out of a tree into the pathway of an unsuspecting passerby. The force rings with the mischievous intentions that no one will ever believe Quinlan about. The medic shoots Obi-Wan an equally unimpressed look. “In fact, I believe he has broken it several times before!” He tacks on cheerfully. Quinlan can _feel_ him searching for a particular response. He can also see Obi-Wan gearing up for another pass, so he attempts to cut off whatever this is.

“Hey! This is the only bone I’ve ever broken, cut me some slack here.” He protests, and he’s at least 40% kidding.

“Correct.” The medic comments, and prompts yanks Quinlan’s bone back into place without further warning. Quinlan muffles his response, releasing the sharp quick pain back into the force. “You have only ever broken your left radius.” The medic continues, and there is a concerning glee in the force around Obi-Wan now. “However, in order to maintain your reputation as a properly reckless Jedi,” The medic does not break eye contact with Quinlan, even as he literally slaps a bacta patch onto the Kiffar’s arm, “You instead settle for breaking the same bone 17 times.”

**Author's Note:**

> This post is another one inspired by
> 
> [this tumblr post](https://gallusrostromegalus.tumblr.com/post/150368482468/100-totally-accurate-facts-about-your-favorite)
> 
> . Please show your love an support to the original creator of this headcanon, who is letting me fic it!
> 
> This is also sort-of a sequel to my fic Boc'ara, in that they were both inspired by the same thing.


End file.
